Heart of a Ninjdroid
by Melody Beilschmidt-Carriedo
Summary: Have you ever had to choose between two halves of yourself? Prince Zane Freeze, newly discovered second in line for the White Witch throne, has to decide between his friends and his kingdom. How can he possibly choose one over the other? How will they feel about his choice? Will darkness aid him in his time of need? Or, will love distroy everything for this beloved Ninja in White?
1. Prologue

Another successful victory. Zane smiled as he watched the witch before him turn to ashes from Kai's fire. He could have never completed this task without him and the other ninja.

If only his guardian could understand.

It had been only a week since he'd found out the truth. About his being originally a human/serpentine hybrid. About his mother's special powers. About the line of magic royalty in his blood from his mother, which now allows him to switch easliy between organic and metalic.

Then, there were things he didn't enjoy. Like his guardian, for example. A sweet little golden fairy that was an amulet around his neck most of the time. Apparently, all known White Witch royalty had a guardian fairy. She seemed nice, when she was in amulet form. And she could heal Zane and anyone that he wishes, he just couldn't use all his magic to save someone, it cuts into his life energy and can cause him to die since he can only perform spells in his organic form.

The only problem with his guardian was that it was making him have to choose. He'd have to choose within the next few weeks whether he wanted to accept his princely role among White Witches or stay a ninja and his older brother would take the throne, being heir anyway.

Zane wished he could have the best of both worlds. He wanted to care for people, especially family, but the ninja were also his family, and he could never leave them.

If only his guardian could see how much the five boys needed each other, and how helpful they could be when fighting Dark Witches.

Especially, with the Dark Witches ceremony coming soon.


	2. Black and White

"What's this?" Cole asked himself as he reached into the back of the closet. "Probably more of Jay's junk."

Cole pulled the small jewlery box from where it had hid under Kai's heavy winter coat. Why did someone who could create his own heat need such a large coat?

"Jewlery." Cole sighed as he opened the jewlery box. a beautiful spiked black collar with what appeared to be a black fairy charm. "Looks neat."

Just as Cole picked it up from its box, the collar glowed dark purple. Darkness coursed through Cole's veins, giving him an exciting feeling. He smiled and put the collar around his neck.

Zane walked into the bedroom just in time to see swirling black and purple smoke, effects from Dark Witch magic. As the smoke cleared, Zane stared, with a mixture of horror and awe, at the person before him.

Long black hair tied back into a ponytail with a black ribbon, black tank top and miniskirt that showed off the form of her body, black high heels and fingerless gloves completed the outfit, along with a spiked black collar around the girl's neck. The black fairy charm on the collar glowed for a second more, before seeming completely metal again.

"Cole?" Zane chocked out. How could this be happening?

The girl gave a smirk and walked over to the White Warlock. She stroked his arm and rested her head flirtaciously on his shoulder, giving his neck a little lick. Zane had chosen the wrong day to walk in on Cole as a human.

"That's right, Princey!" Cole gave a flirty little giggle and let her hands drift downward from the ice ninja's arms. "Nicole is back! And she wants her prince charming!"

Zane had to keep himself from blushing and smacked her hands away. He whipped around to face Cole, only to end up with the girl pouncing on him, knocking him to the floor, and kissing him.

Zane rather liked the feeling of the earth ninja's lips on his and how soft her hair felt. He was a prince after all, didn't he deserve to have his dream girl by his side?

And, just as fast as it came, the kiss was over. Cole just laid her head on Zane's chest for a moment, fingering the amulet around the boy's neck.

"You don't want to disappoint your little Cinderella, do you?" Cole looked Zane in the eyes with a pleading look on her face. Zane couldn't help breaking down.

"I guess not." Zane finally said, fighting to keep his face from turning red.

"Perfect!" Cole scooted back up and kissed Zane again, this time for quite a long while.

Neither ninja noticed that a third was watching.


	3. A Hot Discovery

Kai had just come back from patrol and he was tired. So tired that he went straight into the bedroom without saying 'I'm back!'.

As he walked in, he was startled to see Zane on the floor... Making out with a cute girl?!

He watched in shock for a few minutes, then a smile grew across the red ninja's face.

"Looks like Prince Charming finally got his beauty." Kai's voice made the two jump.

The girl rolled off of Zane and got to her feet. Her emerald green eyes glared at Kai with that same look Cole gave him when he interupted things.

"I thought you were on patrol, Kai?" Zane asked as he stood up and stood next to the girl.

"I was." Kai yawned. "I just got back. It's Cole's turn."

The girl nodded her head and left the room. Zane smiled at Kai before taking off after her.

"I said it was Cole's turn to patrol!"

"I'm going on patrol, Idiot!" The girl sneered from the other room. Kai raced after them.

Soon, he ran into Zane again. The white ninja had just taken down a Dark Witch. The girl was nowhere. The Dark Witch Zane was about to slay started cackling up a storm.

"What's her problem?" Kai asked, firey fist at the ready.

"How can you slay me?" The Dark Witch cackled. "Our new princess has risen! And she'll whipe you all out! Especially you, White Prince!"

"Princess?" Kai looked at her in confusion. He knew Zane was a White Prince. But was there really a Dark Princess?

"Who is this Princess?!" Zane growled at the Dark Witch.

"The Dark Princess shall rise!" The Dark Witch called out. "She shall rise, and you White Witches will perish!"


	4. Prince No More

"The Dark Princess shall rise! She shall rise, and you White Witches will perish!" The dark witch cackled a few seconds more before Kai cut her off with a fireball to the throat.

"Dark Princess?" Kai questioned. "Who could that be?"

"I don't know." Was all Zane could reply.

"Try asking the rock tosser." A familiar voice chirped. Zane turned his head to see the little golden fairy hovering above his shoulder.

"Of course, you decide to show up now, of all times..." Zane muttered, more to himself, but the others could hear him. He then turns to look at the fairy. "Tell me, why should I ask Nikki about some dark princess?"

Kai snickers. "Nikki? You have a pet name for her now? Is she your girlfriend?"

The fairy frowns. "She better not be, young prince. As you may recall, Nicole is a Dark Witch. It is quite possible that she is the princess, and is only using you to get close to your kingdom."

Zane frowns. Kai stops laughing. "Your... kingdom? I thought you hadn't decided to rule yet?"

"I haven't, Kai." Zane speaks rather coldly. "Why should I trust the creature who tries to force me to be someone I am not? I am not a prince! You hear me? I am not a prince, and Nicole is not a princess. We are ninja, and protecting Ninjago is our top priority!"

"Protecting your blood should be your priority!" The fairy snarls. "You are a prince, whether you want to be or not! So I suggest you start acting like one."

Zane glares at her. "No. I am a ninja. I don't need a kingdom to rule, or a fair maiden to marry, or to have true love's kiss. And I certainly don't need a little pixie to protect me."

"Hmph! Fine!" The fairy huffs. "Well, good luck loving that she-demon as a tin can!" She flutters off.

Zane slowly starts to turn silvery grey, returning to his magic-less titanium robot form. He sighs softly. "This is probably for the best." 


	5. Love is More Than Skin Deep pt 1

(Sorry this chapter is so short. I just needed filler to help develop Nicole and Zane's relationship while I work on the plot points.)

"Me?! A Dark Princess?! Nicole asked in shock. Zane and Kai had just explained the argument between Zane and his fairy guardian.

Zane nods. "That is what she claims. And because I refused to believe her, or act like the prince I am supposed to be, she stripped me of my magic."

Nicole frowns and walks up to Zane. "What did about the White Witch Kingdom? They need you as much as we do, maybe more so. The only other prince is your cruel brother, and he would surely drive the kingdom to the ground with his tyranny."

"Yes... I forgot about that... I guess being human has just as many flaws as being a robot." Zane sighs softly and looks at his hands, now a silver where they used to be pale flesh toned. "A human can forget and be misguided..."

"While a robot cannot love or feel..." Nicole finished his sentence for him, knowing what the ninja of ice would say. "But you are neither robot or human, and both at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Zane frowns.

"Even as a robot, you have shown love, grief, joy, all of which a robot can't sense. And what human can create ice and perform magic with such ease?" Nicole explains. "Only you... a White Warlock Prince... a ninja of ice... Zane Freeze... can do these things."

Nicole walks up to Zane and smiles softly. "And though you no longer have your magic..." She kisses his cheek. "You'll always be a prince to me." 


End file.
